


Open Your Eyes

by Cora_knight_of_breath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fear, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cora_knight_of_breath/pseuds/Cora_knight_of_breath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mituna is a troll who is afraid of opening his eyes.<br/>John may be the only human actually able to help him overcome his fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place in an AU I created with some friends. John/Mituna was one of the RP couples. It was fantastic and such a cute pairing, even if I didn't RP either one.  
> But basically in the AU, each character has a fear. I don't remember John's, but I know Mituna feared opening his eyes.

Broken.  
That is the word to describe the young troll.  
He just sits around, listening to his friends laugh and talk about new clothes.  
He cannot talk to some people in his house at all. One of them is afraid to talk.  
He is unwanted. He is so alone. He wants to cry.  
But he doesn't...  
Instead he thinks of a human he saw once. The human had black hair and sparkling blue eyes. The human was there for him when no one else was. The human smiled and helped him when he got cuts on his knees or arms during that time period when he was a young troll. If only the troll knew what had become of the human...  
"Hey, Mituna!"  
Mituna turned his head at the approach of his matesprit. His matesprit was a human boy named John. The human was always being kind to him. He showed kindness just like the mysterious male human had. Part of Mituna wondered if they were the same person, but he could not tell. He was unable to see John...  
"Hello," Mituna said with a childish smile.  
John sat beside him. "Any luck with your eyes?"  
Mituna shook his head, a hand going up to touch the blindfold he wore. He feared opening his eyes. John was the one supporting him, even though he had his own fears to worry about.  
"I'm sure you'll get there some day. And until then, I'm here to support you!"  
Mituna nodded. "Thanks," he said.  
"Mhm!"  
John was really the only one supporting Mituna. Others just kind of ignored him. No one cared for him except John. John was special. He made Mituna feel loved. He made Mituna feel like he should live. He just felt so welcomed when he was with John.  
He loved John so much.  
"Hey, Mituna, if it's not too much to ask, why did you start being afraid of opening your eyes?"  
Mituna looked down, thinking a bit. "I guess I just got tired of seeing things wrong. Everyone suffered...and people don't think I notice, but I did. I didn't like it. Kurloz suffered, and Meulin suffered, and everyone was just always upset...it was terrible. So I just decided I couldn't see joy anywhere. I'd like to see again...but I kinda fear that I'll see something bad."  
A warm hand laces its fingers with Mituna's. "I'll be here when you open your eyes finally. Then you won't see anything sad. Just me."  
Mituna bit his lip, thinking through what John had just said. He trusted John. He wanted to see John while he could. Most importantly, he wanted to figure out if John was the nice guy. His memories of the nice guy were slowly fading, and he was getting desperate. He wanted to see while he could still remember. He wanted to thank the guy...  
His hands fumbled at the back of his head. Soon the blindfold was off. He opened his eyes, wincing a bit at the sudden burst of color and light. Most of the world was still hidden behind his bangs, so it was not too bright. He slowly slide his bangs to the side and winced, the light overwhelming him. Slowly a figure came into view...  
 _Black hair._  
Blue eyes.  
A large smile.  
Blue pajamas.  
 **It was him...**  
Mituna wrapped his arms around John, tears pouring down his cheeks. "I love you, John."


End file.
